


Quid pro quo

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Punching, Roughness, Shower Sex, Top Will, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Will do as Will asks, if Will shows him what he's really capable of first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> I bloody love Brownham. Matthew is such a babe I love him and his cute little tattoos.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't as good as it could be but I just wanted to write something tonight. I'm so happy over this ship.

"Sure...I'll do it. But I have a favour to ask in return." He'd smile cockily and bite his lip, giving Will the once over through the bars.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Show me what you can do. I want it; wanna be your victim."

Will shudders at the idea but nods anyway, prepared as he is to do whatever it takes.

Two days later, Will is showering under supervision, as always, and surprise-surprise, Matthew is his supervisor.

"Come here." Will orders, after soaping himself down, standing naked and wet under the spray.

Matthew jumps and almost skips giddily over to Will, taking off his clothes and willingly being pulled under the spray by the object of his affection, his admiration.

The kiss is easy and tempered. Will shuts his eyes and huffs out a breath through his nose before pulling Matthew against his naked body and tonguing against smiling lips.

Matthew's already hard from watching him shower. He groans delighted and doesn't hesitate to open up and accept Will's kisses.

They stay like that for a while, touching and stroking each other under the hot water before Matthew becomes restless and insistent. He bucks his hips, asking without words for roughness, for action.

"Please, show me what you want." Matthew is light and flirty and it almost disturbs him.

But Will can't pass up the chance to enact his desire for revenge through Matthew.

He smashes forward, head-butting him and seeing stars before he follows him down against the tiles.

Matthew's face down, coughing a little into the water.

Will pulls him up by his hair and smashes his fist into Matthew’s face.

"Is this it, huh?" Will asks in a desperate and somehow pained tone. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh, fuck yeah." Matthew pants, nose bloody from the blow. "More, _please."_

Will wraps a hand around his throat and holds him down on his back, taking his own erection in hand and slapping it wetly against Matthew's thigh.

"You want this? You wanna take this for me?"

"Yes, please! Oh god yes I do, sir!" He cries, bucking up as best he can.

"Hm." Will chuckles at Matthew's reluctance to utter his name.

Will slaps Matthew hard across his face, the sound resonates around the room. The happy giggles that follow do not disturb him as much as he thinks they should.

“Ohhoho, yeah! Give it to me!” Matthew cries.

Will removes his hand from Matthew’s neck and stands on bare feet. He squares his stance and holds his cock in his hand.

Matthew doesn’t even need to be told. He’s quickly kneeling before Will with adoration in his eyes.

Will fists his hair in a rough grip. Matthew gasps and shudders, Will notices his admirer’s skin is goose fleshed and his ignored cock is leaking from all this attention.

“Oh please, let me, let me, let me.”

Will shuts Matthew up with his hard, thick cock. He holds his head steady as he thrust past his lips and into the wet, sopping heat of Matthew’s mouth.

 _And good Lord, can he suck cock_ .

Will forgets where he is, forgets he’s supposed to be in charge here when Matthew takes him all the way in and sucks hard and unforgiving. He cries out when he feels a hint of teeth before being soothed with a thick, short tongue along his shaft.

“Stop, stop!”

Matthew refuses, greedy for his new lover’s release.

Will drags him off by his hair and throws him against the shower wall.

Matthew grunts on impact and gasps a few times before crawling back on hands and knees.

“Take me, please. Please, I want you.”

Will gets down on his knees in the water.

“Turn around.” He prompts, trying to turn him but Matthew cannot drag his eyes away. “Don’t look at me.”

But he cannot help himself.

“I said don’t look at me!” And Will is shocked by how roughly he slams Matthew’s head down against the floor.

The sickening thud-crack of Matthew’s skull on tile has him gasping and worried. His only hope dashed against the prison shower floor. The silence carries on for a few seconds.

“Hahaha…” Comes a gurgled, muffled bubble of elation. “Hmmnn.”

“Stay down.” Will resumes his grip on Matthew’s hair. “Get them wet.” He commands, pushing his fingers in his victim’s mouth.

“Mmmh!” Matthew cries, delighted at where they are headed.

Will curls over Matthew’s back, lips at his ear. “Spread yourself for me.”

Matthew gasps and holds his ass apart for Will’s gaze.

After a while he is satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers and starts to rub slowly over Matthew’s asshole.

“Oh, God!”

“Mmh, that’s right, Matthew.” He growls into his ear, nipping at the shell of it before grunting. “You’re gonna take this, and it’s gonna hurt, and you’re going to love it.”

“Oh, give it to me. I can take it I promise.”

“Yeah, I bet you can.” Will slips one finger into Matthew’s body and has him whimpering already. “How many other inmates have you given this to, huh”

He writhes and bucks back against Will’s fingers

“None, no one, just you!”

“Ha, I can tell when you’re lyyying to me Matthewww….” He almost sings.

“I promise no one from here. I swear it.”

“Hm.” Will pushes in as far as he can and slowly adds his second finger.

“Oohh, fffuck that burns so good…”

“Hm, you like it?”

“Yes, yes, please more.”

“You are a dirty little masochist aren’t you?” Will coos and Matthew cries out like he’s already coming.

Will hurries it along, pushing rougher than he ought to with his second finger and scissoring inside.

“J-Jesus Christ!” Matthew is gasping and jerking under Will.

“You like it? You want me to hurt you?”

“Yes, yes I do, I want-rrnng- please.”

Will pushes a third finger into Matthew and almost feels bad for the friction he’s causing.

“Aaugh!”

“Alright, I don’t care if you’re not ready I’m gonna fuck your ass right now and I don’t care if I split you in half.”

Will lifts Matthew’s hips high and strokes his hand down over the tattoos along his back.

Matthew lifts his head and looks back over his shoulder, drinking in Will’s beautiful body and marvelling at his touch.

“What did I fucking tell you, Matthew?”

And Matthew turns away, his head hanging down.

There’s a groan as Will’s cock slips over hot flesh, rubbing along the crack of Matthew’s ass before he takes hold of himself.

He spits on Matthew’s hole once and puts his cock to him, shoving in rough and careless.

“Holy- aha!” And Matthew’s voice is taken from him with a sob. He’s heaving in breaths as Will grunts and pushes deeper with marked effort.

His cock feels raw, like Mathew’s body is grabbing him and pulling at his nerves.

When Will’s hilted and set deep inside he covers Matthew’s body with his own. He feels the shakes in his arms, the twitches in his thighs.

“Matthew, are you alright?”

“Don’t stop.” He shivers, tears running down his face.

Will obliges, he’s only paying for a favour after all.

The shove and jerk motions between them are misbalanced and uneven until Will takes hold of Matthew’s hips. He’s steady and precise after that.

“Oooh fuck, that’s nice.” Matthew pants, one hand moving back to hold Will’s thigh against him.

Will wonders at what specific wires must be crossed in Matthew’s mind for him to find this sort of agony arousing. What set of circuits got blown and when.

He draws another high whimper from him with a slap to Matthew’s ass.

“Come on! I want you to work for this.”

And Will releases Matthew’s hips, pleased to see the man work his body back against him, sliding his ass back over his cock. He watches his pale, toned back writhe and surge.

“You’re gorgeous.” He doesn’t even know why he says it but it’s what he feels. And it’s true, Matthew is stunning and teasing and frightening all at once to Will.

“Fuck, come inside me. I want it.” Matthew begs. “Finish in me, please.”

Will bites his lip and does as he’s asked. He takes Matthew’s hips and thrusts hard, pounding down into the man till his hands have slipped out from under him and his face is pressed into the tiles again.

“Oooh, fuck.” Will moans, panting hard. “You ready for this, huh? You want this load in your ass?”

“Yes! Yes I love it! Bite me, please Will, bite me!”

“Oooh, baby.” And Will sinks his teeth into his neck as he comes, shoving roughly into Matthew’s body, pushing him down to the floor and impaling him, indulging him.

Will is not prepared for Matthew to rip his body away from him and for his teeth to tear into skin.

“Jesus, ack!” He spits blood, backing off the other man, horrified.

“Nnng.” Matthew groans, turning and touching the wound on his shoulder.

He shudders, pumping his cock quickly. Will stands and watches Matthew finish himself off, his cum dribbling down his thighs under the shower and down the drain along with his willingly spilled blood.

They are both a little stunned.

Matthew stands and shuts off the shower. He takes his time drying Will off with the thick grey towels the hospital provides. Will allows it, as though Matthew could somehow wipe away the violence he’d committed.

“That was…” He grins as he holds the towel to his own nose, stifling the bleeding cut in his nostril. “Thank you.”

Will shrugs and says nothing more. He puts on the fresh jumpsuit and Matthew puts his uniform back on.

There’s tenderness in his touches as Will’s cuffs are put on.

They walk in a mockery of hand holding back down the corridor, back to Will’s cell.

As he’s removing Will’s cuffs one last time he whispers softly.

“I’ll do it. Tonight.”

Will watches as Matthew walks stiffly away and wonders, “ _what have I become?”_


End file.
